


Accidental Sexting

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, sexting about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: While sexting with a potential hook-up, Stiles gets a message from Peter and accidentally replies with the wrong text.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Not beta-read
> 
> Just a quick fic for this wonderful prompt by Mysenia:
> 
> _Stiles sexting with someone but Peter messages him and Stiles’ thumb hits the message, opening it, and doesn’t realize that he sends “Yeah baby, eat me out” to Peter._
> 
> Everyone else is welcome to try their own fills. I'd love to read more of this.

_ From Peter (8:22pm):  _

_ Did you finish copying the bestiary from the Ito pack? _

 

** To Peter (8:23pm): **

** Yeah baby eat me out**

 

_ From Peter (8:24pm):  _

_ My, someone is needy. _

 

** To Peter (8:25pm): **

** What?**

 

_ From Peter (8:26pm):  _

_ What what? _

 

** To Peter (8:27pm): **

** ohmygod! wrong chat!**

 

_ From Peter (8:28pm):  _

_ Sure, Stiles. _

 

** To Peter (8:29pm): **

**It was! I swear!**

 

_ From Peter (8:33pm):  _

_ Okay. _

 

** To Peter (8:33pm): **

** It really was! **

** Anyway it’s not like YOU would eat someone’s ass ;) **

 

_ From Peter (8:36pm):  _

_ Well, given my acute sense of taste and smell it’s not something I would do for just anyone. But it has happened. _

 

** To Peter (8:39pm): **

** no freaking way! **

** But isn’t it like… a gay thing? **

 

_ From Peter (8:42pm):  _

_ You do know it’s just a myth that women don’t have bowel movements, right? _

 

** To Peter (8:42pm): **

** Ha ha very funny. It just seems way more common between men.**

 

_ From Peter (8:43pm):  _

_ It might be. But I’m sure there are a lot of straight couples who enjoy it. _

 

** To Peter (8:44pm): **

** So… who did you do it for?**

 

_ From Peter (8:45pm):  _

_ Two of my ex-boyfriends _

 

** To Peter (8:46pm): **

** Waitaminute! You are gay?**

 

_ From Peter (8:49pm):  _

_ Yes. _

 

** To Peter (8:55pm): **

** Wow.**

 

_ From Peter (8:55pm):  _

_ Problem? _

 

** To Peter (8:56pm): **

** No! Why would there be a problem! No problem at all.**

 

_ From Peter (8:56pm):  _

_ Stiles. _

 

** To Peter (8:58pm): **

** No really! It’s not a problem, I swear. It’s just that I don’t know a lot of gay dudes.**

** Apart from that one guy at school.**

 

_ From Peter (8:59pm):  _

_ Danny _

 

** To Peter (9:00pm): **

** How on earth do you know about him?**

 

_ From Peter (9:02pm):  _

_ You children talk about him sometimes. I’m just observant. _

 

** To Peter (9:05pm): **

** Not a child anymore!**

 

_ From Peter (9:05pm):  _

_ Barely. _

 

** To Peter (9:06pm): **

** Legal is legal is legal.**

 

_ From Peter (9:07pm):  _

_ Fair enough I suppose. _

 

** To Peter (9:08pm): **

** Sooo… how does it feel?**

 

_ From Peter (9:09pm):  _

_ Giving or receiving? _

 

** To Peter (9:10pm): **

** Both?**

 

_ From Peter (9:13pm):  _

_ Intense. Intimate. _

 

** To Peter (9:14pm): **

** You must’ve really loved those guys.**

 

_ From Peter (9:16pm):  _

_ As much as I’m able to love anyone, you mean. _

 

** To Peter (9:17pm): **

** shutup. I don’t believe you were always a psychopathic dick**

 

_ From Peter (9:19pm):  _

_ How kind. I’ve always had tendencies. _

 

** To Peter (9:22pm): **

** Honestly? I think by now we’ve all shown signs of it in one way or other.**

** Anyway, you’ve been social and caring enough to eat someone’s ass.**

 

_ From Peter (9:25pm):  _

_ That’s an odd way to put it but yes, I suppose I did. _

_ Who did you sent that text to anyway? _

 

** To Peter (9:27pm): **

** Uhhhh**

 

_ From Peter (9:28pm):  _

_ Danny? _

 

** To Peter (9:29pm): **

** What? No. As if he would give me the time of day.**

 

_ From Peter (9:30pm):  _

_ Then who? _

 

** To Peter (9:35pm): **

** …**

 

_ From Peter (9:36pm):  _

_ Stiles. _

 

** To Peter (9:39pm): **

** Just a random guy from this app.**

 

_ From Peter (9:45pm):  _

_ Have you learned nothing from Derek’s mistakes with strangers? Or when Isaac was kidnapped by that hyena he met during speed-dating? Or that incubus trying to seduce Scott? _

 

** To Peter (9:46pm): **

** It’s just an app. It’s anonymous. It’s not like they’re gonna magically appear in my bedroom.**

 

_ From Peter (9:47pm):  _

_ You of all people know that privacy is a flimsy thing. _

 

** To Peter (9:48pm): **

** Fine, I know. It’s just that I’m sort of desperate, okay? There, I said it.**

 

_ From Peter (9:50pm):  _

_ What about Jungle? _

 

** To Peter (9:52pm): **

** Oh sure. Whenever we all go there people barely notice me, surrounded by supernatural hotties. **

** And I don’t really feel confident enough to go by myself.**

 

_ From Peter (9:54pm):  _

_ You would be doing fine on your own. But Derek would probably kill me if I would encourage you to go alone. _

_ Again. _

 

** To Peter (9:57pm): **

**Ha ha. He’d never manage to kill you if I wasn’t helping him again.**

 

_ From Peter (9:59pm):  _

_ Do I need to watch my back? _

 

** To Peter (10:02pm): **

** Not more than usual ;)**

** So… would you say I’m potentially someone who might get their ass eaten there.**

 

_ From Peter (10:05pm):  _

_ You should aim a bit higher than a quick rim job in a bath room stall. Or god forbid a backyard between trash cans. _

 

** To Peter (10:05pm): **

** Needs must.**

 

_ From Peter (10:07pm):  _

_ If you’re actually that desperate you should ask someone from the pack. From what I observed there has been more than one casual hook-up. _

__

 

_** To Peter (10:08pm): ** _

__

** Not with the puny human.**

 

_ From Peter (10:09pm):  _

_ Stiles, you are a perfectly edible young man. I would know, seeing as I almost got to bite you. _

 

** To Peter (10:10pm): **

** Ugh don’t remind me!**

 

_ From Peter (10:11pm):  _

_ Regrets? _

 

** To Peter (10:12pm): **

** Nope! We’re not having that conversation.**

 

_ From Peter (10:13pm):  _

_ I’ll take that as a yes. _

 

** To Peter (10:15pm): **

You can take that whatever way you want.

** So......... **

****

****

 

_ From Peter (10:16pm):  _

_ Yes? _

 

** To Peter (10:17pm): **

** How would you do it? Eat someone’s ass?**

 

_ From Peter (10:21pm):  _

_ Well, I would make sure we’re somewhere undisturbed. Make him lie down on the bed or the sofa, put a pillow under his head and hips. I would slowly undress him, maybe give a light massage if I felt especially generous. _

 

** To Peter (10:23pm):**

** ohmygod! Keep going! **

** Pretty please?**

 

_ From Peter (10:27pm): _

_ I would spread his legs, knead his ass. I would lightly stroke over his hole with my thumbs, make him all sensitive. When he eventually lifts his ass to urge me on, I would start licking him gently. For a virgin such as yourself, I would let him get used to the sensation. Wait until it goes from tickling to arousing. But if he’s experienced I might just dive right in, push my tongue against that tight hole. _

 

** To Peter (10:28pm):**

** Oh holy shit! If this is in any way as good in real life as it is reading about it, then sign me up.**

 

_ From Peter (10:29pm): _

_ I would say it most definitely is. _

 

** To Peter (10:30pm):**

** What would you do next? Let’s say he’s arching his back, pushing against you. Let’s say he wants more.**

 

_ From Peter (10:34pm): _

_ I would hold his ass cheeks, pry the hole open a bit with my thumbs. When the rim has gone wet and soft, I would push my tongue in as deeply as I can. Maybe wiggle it around a little if I feel playful. _

 

** To Peter (10:35pm):**

** God. I bet he would want it so bad.**

 

_ From Peter (10:37pm): _

_ I would probably push in a thumb, loosening him up a little, so my tongue could go even deeper. _

 

** To Peter (10:38pm):**

** You have very broad hands. Thick fingers. He would have to be really wet to take your thumb easily.**

 

_ From Peter (10:39pm): _

_ Not to worry, pet. I would make sure he was ready for it. _

 

** To Peter (10:40pm):**

** So considerate. Then what?**

 

_ From Peter (10:42pm): _

_ I would fuck him with my thumb for a bit. Push my tongue in next to it. Then maybe use my other fingers. Open him up with two of them. _

 

** To Peter (10:42pm):**

**Jesus Christ.**

 

_ From Peter (10:44pm): _

_ I would stroke his prostate teasingly. But then I would go back to using my tongue. By now he should be quite lax and open and I can fuck in really deep.  _

 

**To Peter (10:45pm):**

** I bet he’s humping the pillow. I know I would.**

 

_ From Peter (10:47pm): _

_ I might hold him still with my hands. Or I might let him. Depending on my mood. If I was especially generous, I would reach around and let him fuck into my hand. _

 

** To Peter (10:48pm):**

** I bet he would love that.**

 

_ From Peter (10:52pm): _

_ Maybe if he was a really good boy I would fuck him with my fingers. Hitting his prostate until he came all over the pillow. _

 

** To Peter (10:53pm):**

** What if he wasn’t a good boy? What if he had been bad?**

 

_ From Peter (10:54pm): _

_ Then I would have to punish him, of course. _

 

** To Peter (10:54pm):**

** Howww?**

 

_ From Peter (10:57pm): _

_ As I said, I would hold him tight. He could hump the pillow but the friction would be minimal. I would hold him open, really stretching that hole as much as he could bear. And I would only fuck him with my tongue. Watch him get desperate. He would have to concentrate and really work for it but eventually he would come on my tongue _ . 

 

** To Peter (11:05pm):**

**Ugh**

 

_ From Peter (11:06pm): _

_ Stiles? _

 

** To Peter (11:08pm):**

** Um… I may or may not have just come.**

 

_ From Peter (11:11pm): _

_ Yeah? Did you stroke yourself while reading my texts? Did you imagine you had been a bad boy? _

 

** To Peter (11:13pm):**

** Yes, asshole. No need to be smug about it, okay?**

 

_ From Peter (11:15pm): _

_ My apologies but I can’t exactly help feeling smug about making you come. _

 

** To Peter (11:17pm):**

** Ugh, fine. I suppose I should thank you for a great orgasm.**

 

_ From Peter (11:22pm): _

_ Likewise. _

 

** To Peter (11:23pm):**

** Woah! No way.**

 

_ From Peter (11:25pm): _

_ Yes, way. _

 

** To Peter (11:26pm):**

** Seriously, though? No shit?**

 

_ From Peter (11:27pm): _

_ Yes, Stiles. I did get off to our texts. _

 

**To Peter (11:28pm):**

** …**

 

_ From Peter (11:29pm): _

_? _

 

** To Peter (11:30pm):**

** Mind blown.**

 

_ From Peter (11:31pm): _

_ You’re welcome. _

 

** To Peter  (11:39pm):**

** Peter?**

 

_ From Peter (11:40pm): _

_ Yes, Stiles? _

 

** To Peter (11:44pm):**

** If I begged real nice, is there any chance we could actually do this.**

 

_ From Peter (11:45pm): _

_ Sweetheart, it would be my pleasure. _

 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting. This time intentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta-read

**To Peter (1:15pm):  
My ass feels weird**

 

_From Peter (1:16pm):  
Weird how?_

 

**To Peter (1:19pm):  
Idk. Sensitive? Tender?**

 

_From Peter (1:20pm):  
Ah. That might be the beard-burn._

 

**To Peter (1:21pm):  
Ugh**

 

_From Peter (1:22pm):  
Are you complaining?_

 

**To Peter (1:23pm):  
No! I'm sure I'll get used to it.**

 

_From Peter (1:24pm):  
Presumptuous._

 

**To Peter (1:26:pm):  
Aww come on. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.**

 

_From Peter (1:28pm):  
Hadn’t planned on it._

 

**To Peter (1:30pm):  
Good. And it’s not like I couldn’t just do it with someone else.**

 

_From Peter (1:32pm):  
Oh? I was just the first in line?_

 

**To Peter (1:35pm):  
Noo. I’m just saying it was so good I wouldn’t want to give it up even if you weren’t interested in a repeat performance.**

 

_From Peter (1:36pm):  
That’s assuming everyone is as good as me. I assure you, they aren’t._

 

**To Peter (1:39pm):  
Yeah? Are you the master ass eater?**

 

_From Peter (1:40pm):  
I did make you come just from that, didn’t I?_

 

**To Peter (1:41pm):  
Yeah, but maybe it was just because I was so new and sensitive to it.**

 

_From Peter (1:42pm):  
I guess we will have to test that theory._

 

**To Peter (1:43pm):  
And if I can’t come again from just rimming?**

 

_From Peter (1:45pm):  
Then I’ll use my fingers again. You seemed to like it, judging by your second and third orgasm._

 

**To Peter (1:46pm):  
You know I did!**

 

_From Peter (1:47pm):  
Well, there you have it._

 

**To Peter (1:47pm):  
I also liked the other thing we did.**

 

_From Peter (1:48pm):  
We did quite a few things._

 

**To Peter (1:49pm):  
You know! The cuddling.**

 

_From Peter (1:50pm):  
Ah._

 

**To Peter (1:51pm):  
Didn’t you like it?**

 

_From Peter (1:52pm):  
Stiles, I thoroughly enjoyed everything we did last night._

 

**To Peter (1:53pm):  
Okay. That’s good. Me, too.**

 

_From Peter (1:54pm):  
Good._

 

**To Peter (1:55pm):  
I mean three orgasms! I may have blacked out a bit at the last one.**

 

_From Peter (1:56pm):  
Just a little. Nothing to worry about._

 

**To Peter (1:57pm):  
Yeah?**

 

_From Peter (1:59pm):  
Stiles, I’ve been monitoring your vitals at all times._

 

**To Peter (2:00pm):  
That sounds weird. But I guess these are the perks of sexing-up a werewolf.**

 

_From Peter (2:01pm):  
Also stamina._

 

**To Peter (2:02pm):  
I don’t know how you held until the end. I would’ve come in my pants immediately.**

 

_From Peter (2:03pm):  
I was concentrating on you, sweetheart._

 

**To Peter (2:03pm):  
Ugh. It’s weird when you call me that.**

 

_From Peter (2:05pm):  
You don’t like it?_

 

**To Peter (2:06pm):  
No! I mean I do. I think? It’s just easier to hear in person than reading it like this.**

 

_From Peter (2:07pm):  
I understand._

 

**To Peter (2:08pm):  
Anyway, stamina is definitely a plus.**

 

_From Peter (2:09pm):  
I should say so._

 

**To Peter (2:10pm):  
I liked what you did after you came. Is that a werewolf thing?**

 

_From Peter (2:11pm):  
Ah. No_

 

**To Peter (2:12pm):  
No?**

 

_From Peter (2:15pm):  
It’s actually kind of bad form. Especially when you’re in a pack._

 

**To Peter (2:16pm):  
Really? Why?**

 

_From Peter (2:20pm):  
Well, sperm is very pungent. So if one rubs it onto their partner's skin like I did, every wolf will smell it on them for days. It’s considered rude._

 

**To Peter (2:21pm):  
Well, I liked it.**

 

_From Peter (2:23pm):  
I’m sure you could see for yourself how much I enjoyed it._

 

**To Peter (2:24pm):  
Yeah! You were intense.**

 

_From Peter (2:25pm):  
Did it bother you?_

 

**To Peter (2:26pm):  
Nah. So, partner huh? That sounds like partners in crime.**

 

_From Peter (2:28pm):  
Well, seeing as you’re eighteen, we didn’t do anything illegal last night. But it’s not like we haven’t broken a law or two on pack business before._

 

**To Peter (2:29pm):  
True true.**

 

_From Peter (2:30pm):  
So, I suppose you’ll want to give your ass a break._

 

**To Peter (2:31pm):  
Is that you asking when we can go again?**

 

_From Peter (2:31pm):  
Possibly._

 

**To Peter (2:33pm):  
What about other stuff?**

 

_From Peter (2:34pm):  
What did you have in mind?_

 

**To Peter (2:36pm):  
I don’t know! There’s so much!**

 

_From Peter (2:37pm):  
We have all the time in the world._

 

**To Peter (2:38pm):  
Yeah, because you’re a creep who decided to follow Lydia and me to Boston after the summer.**

 

_From Peter (2:39pm):  
We all agreed that no one would move away by themselves._

 

**To Peter (2:40pm):  
Lydia will be there!**

 

_From Peter (2:41pm):  
We both know she’ll be so busy that she’ll hardly have time to fulfill your need to connect with a pack mate. _

 

**To Peter (2:42pm):  
Ugh, fine. But I demand you cooking for me. A lot!**

 

_From Peter (2:43pm):  
Anytime, darling._

 

**To Peter (2:45pm):  
Are you going to start using these pet names in front of the pack?**

 

_From Peter (2:46pm):  
Do you want me to?_

 

**To Peter (2:49pm):  
I have to think about it.**

 

_From Peter (2:50pm):  
Well, let me know what you decide._

 

**To Peter (2:51pm):  
Will do. So, what about the big V?**

 

_From Peter (2:52pm):  
The what now?_

 

**To Peter (2:53pm):  
Virginity, Peter! Namely, mine.**

 

_From Peter (2:55pm):  
Stiles, I had four fingers in your ass last night. Do you really think you still count as virgin?_

 

**To Peter (2:56pm):  
I might!**

 

_From Peter (2:57pm):  
Baby, if you want me to fuck you, you only have to ask._

 

**To Peter (2:58pm):  
Yeah?**

 

_From Peter (2:59pm):  
I’m also open to begging._

 

**To Peter (2:59pm):  
Oh, of course. No surprise there.**

 

_From Peter (3:00pm):  
Stiles, do you want me to fuck you? With my dick?_

 

**To Peter (3:01pm):  
Oh my god! You’re such an ass! But yes. Yes, I want it. The dick. The big D!**

 

_From Peter (3:02pm):  
Okay, that’s enough._

 

**To Peter (3:03pm):  
You started it.**

 

_From Peter (3:04pm):  
And now I’m ending it._

 

**To Peter (3:05pm):  
Fine. When?**

 

_From Peter (3:07pm):  
We should give your ass one day to recover at least._

 

**To Peter (3:08pm):  
Okay. Cool cool cool.**

 

_From Peter (3:09pm):  
Stiles._

 

**To Peter (3:15pm):  
It’s just... maybe you want to do something else today?**

 

_From Peter (3:16pm):  
Cuddle?_

 

**To Peter (3:17pm):  
Oh. Well, yeah. I mean if you want to. And I thought maybe pizza and a movie?**

 

_From Peter (3:18pm):  
I would love to. My apartment._

 

**To Peter (3:19pm):  
Sure.**

 

_From Peter (3:20pm):  
And my choice of pizza place and movie._

 

**To Peter (3:21pm):  
Oh my god. Fine. **

 

_From Peter (3:22pm):  
Wonderful. Be here at 7._

 

**To Peter (3:23pm):  
Yes, sir.**

 

_From Peter (3:24pm):  
Cheeky._

 

**To Peter (3:25pm):  
Pretty sure you like that.**

 

From Peter (3:26pm):  
Only from you.

 

**To Peter (3:27pm):  
Ugh. You’re such a charmer. Can’t wait for tonight**

 

_From Peter (3:30pm):  
See you then, sweetheart._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick, little update

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
